Lemon Tea
by TobiasHawk1
Summary: Really quick Renora fluff. R&R!


"Renny?" I was pulled awake by a soft, familiar voice in my ear and wiped the sleep from my eyes. Nora was standing beside my bed, clutching her stuffed Ursa tightly against her chest. She was shivering and glancing around the room, as if she was expecting something to attack her at any moment.

"Nora, what's wrong?" I was more than a little concerned. She was such a heavy sleeper, seeing her out of bed this late at night could only mean trouble.

"I had a nightmare… c-can I sleep with you? Please?" I nodded tiredly and moved to the edge of the bed, lifting up my blankets so she could slide beneath them.

"Thanks, Ren…" She quickly slid under the covers and buried her face in my neck. She hugged her Ursa even tighter as I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in close. We'd done this hundreds of times before. She had nightmares so often growing up, we'd end up sleeping together more often than not. I didn't mind those nights when she'd wake me and ask me to move over. I rather enjoyed them. Her added warmth was always welcome.

Tonight, though… her hair smelled different. It's usual floral aroma now replaced with… "_cinnamon?_"

I moved closer to try and get a better idea of the scent. It was definitely cinnamon, but it was like it'd been mixed with some other scent. I leaned in even closer. In the dark, I hadn't realized how close I'd come to her until I heard her breath catch in her throat. My lips had gently brushed against her chin, just close enough to her lips to make her open her eyes wide in terror. I could feel her heart race and her grip tighten on the stuffed Ursa.

"S-sorry…" She didn't say a word- a rare occurrence. I'd overstepped some boundary. Some line between us that wasn't meant to be crossed. She'd come for comfort and warmth and she probably felt like I was taking advantage of her with the unwanted kiss. I pulled my hands away, giving her her own space. Her grip relaxed on the Ursa and it was obvious my little stunt had set her on edge.

I thought about an apology, but it would probably only upset her more. I decided to apologize again tomorrow before sleep finally reclaimed me.

"Ren?" More gentle whispers in my ear. Her breath was warm against my neck, her arms were wrapped tightly around my shoulders, her legs tangled with mine.

"Nora?" I was confused. I was certain it hadn't been too long since our little _incident_. What was she-

"You smell minty~" Her lips brushed against my jaw as she spoke. I blushed and decided this was Nora's way of revenge for my earlier transgression. I just didn't expect the contact to last for so _long_. She walked her fingertips along my shoulder as she her lips brushed against my jaw. She gently nipped at my neck and I shuddered.

"Nor-"

"Shh!" Nora hushed me with a soft smack on my arm and I bit my lip as she continued to taste me. She ran the tip of her tongue against my neck and throat, smiling all the while. Finally, she buried her face in my neck and sighed happily. I hoped she was done with her fun and let out a breath I hadn't even known I was holding. I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep as she wrapped herself around me, playfully nudging me and wrapping one of my arms around her waist.

"It's just me, Renny. You can touch." I was extremely glad it was dark in the room and I hoped she wasn't close enough to feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Sometimes she could be so careless with how she phrased things.

I closed my eyes, again trying my hardest to sleep. Minutes ticked by, but something didn't feel right. I opened an eye to see hers focused on me.

"Are you okay," I asked softly. She didn't answer, and instead gripped me tighter, whimpering under her breath.

"_What's wrong with her?_"

Her soft, warm lips pressed against my neck again. I tried not to think too much of it, but this was more… _intimate_. She slowly rolled her hips against me, her breath catching in her throat as she did. She repeated the motion for a long while before she stopped and buried her face in my neck. A desperate groan came from her and I could genuinely feel her discomfort. I'd known her long enough to realize it was an embarrassed groan, but from _what_?

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, making sure she was okay with it before I continued. I placed a hand behind her head and tangled my fingers in her hair, something I knew would relaxed her even on her most restless nights. It seemed to work, at least for a few minutes.

Her breath slowed and her body relaxed. I smiled, glad she was finally going to be able to get back to sleep. I just wanted her to rest and get some shut-eye before class started. I didn't realize how wrong I'd been about the situation until I was on my back, my wrists pinned down to the bed as she straddled me.

I looked up at her, shocked by what she was doing. I'd _never_ expected this of her. She shivered as she pressed her body against mine. She lowered her head, eyes closed. Her soft lips pressed against mine.

The kiss was _electric_.

To be honest, I'd always imagined what this might be like. I'd thought maybe it would happen during a Vytal festival years in the future. Or maybe after a close fight with a hoard of Ursai. But _this_… this was more than anything I could've imagined. I wanted to reach up. I wanted to _touch_ her. I wanted to hold her and indulge myself in her warmth.

She giggled mischievously and kept my wrists down, denying me my fantasy.

We kissed again for what felt like hours before she came up for air. Slowly, she slid off of me and entwined her fingers with mine.

"You're an amazing kisser," she whispered breathily in my ear.

"Thanks…" She pressed herself even closer against me. I tried to think about other things besides the cinnamon scent of her soft hair or the comfortable warmth of her body or the way certain _parts_ herself were pressing against me.

"Renny? You're booping my thigh." She giggled quietly as she grazed the her nails against my inner thighs. All of the contact had managed to excite me more than I could hide.

"Nora, I-"

"Shh. It's okay… it's just like Magnhild." I looked at her, the hock carved across my face barely visible in the dark.

She ran her fingers across my length through my thin pants.

My eyes snapped open. Nora was asleep, her head nuzzled up against my chest. She whispered something in her sleep and giggled softly before shifting and falling into an even deeper rest. I sighed quietly, and closed my eyes again.

"No more lemon tea before bed…"


End file.
